therealmsofkalgranoonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dawn of the Third Era
The Dawn of a New Age The End of Karkien Many years have passed since the Great Karkien Decimation raged across the lands of Venera and Vanteria. With the three Adrazis dead and the fate of the living in the hands of Karkien, the Gods had no choice but to intervene. It had seemed like all was lost, Venera had long since been destroyed in the preceding cataclysm caused by the breaking of the Circlet by Der’ge; The world was beginning to bow to the unholy might of the dark hordes of Asurmen spilling through the gates across Kalgranoon. Ne’Rah had fallen to Zekliim and Alkazar, Alutross fell to the might of Zekliim’s followers and a mighty ice dragon. A great blow was struck with the destroying of the Karkien anchoring crystal by Lazerak Metorski and the death of Zekiliim at the hands of the Lukaza Watchman Hardaz. In order to prevent the forces of the Karkien Realm from entirely obliterating Kalgranoon, the gods Kalin, Veldoran, and Sau’cea descended into the depths of Karkien to split the two realms from each other once and for all. The Lords of Karkien Taritain, Zahruff, and Kurdara rose up to oppose the Three and defend their father, Asurmen, who had been turned mortal during the fall 400 years before. The gods engaged in a tumultuous clash of good and evil that would decide the fate of two entire realms, Mahnuj and Karkien. The battle ended with a mighty contest of power between the the Three and Asurmen himself in his mortal form, although still immensely powerful. The concurrent burst of divine energy, both dark and light, sealed the two realms from interacting with each other for the rest of eternity. This inadvertently led to the gods being sealed out of Kalgranoon, unable to interact with their creation. And thus the Second Age of Kalgranoon was at an end, just as the first was ended atop Gods Peak by the Mogfolk. Not realizing what had taken place far above in a separate realm, the denizens of Kalgranoon were amazed to see that the massive rifts between the two worlds suddenly snapped shut. They sang praises to their gods for this miracle, but their prayers went unanswered; an eerie silence hung over the chapels of the Lukaza. The world was left in a state of disarray and chaos; corruption and dark creatures remained on the ground, making life a living hell for the survivors. The fate of the rest of the world was unknown to the denizens of Vanteria and refugees from Venera. Kalnuur Ingenuity Several Kalnuur engineers led by the Ku'ponese mad scientist Dao Vin'shi developed a way of using steam engines to generate an electromagnetic field that allowed objects to float above the surface of Kalgranoon for extended periods of time. The Kalnuur took the initiative and used this technology to create a floating vestige for the refugees high above the dark clouds of Karkien-polluted Vanteria. Led by Sarulas, the young son of Lazerak Metorski, survivors mostly of the Kalnuur race ascended into the heavens upon airships and floating islands, hoping to create a new civilization while the world recovered from the corruption. This good fortune on their part caused the Kalnuur to believe that they were still under the protection of Kalin, while the other races suffered upon the barren wasteland beneath. Racial Tension Rising The Vasil and Saurians toiled for survival while the Kalnuur floated in their vestige of safety far above. They prayed to their gods Sau’cea and Veldoran desperately for their salvation, but no answers came to them. They began to protest the Kalnuur government to share their security. They were under the guidance of a mysterious spirit they began referring to as “The Blue Sprite”. This spirit appeared for the first time a few years after the end of the Karkien Decimation of Kalgranoon, offering magical protection to refugees upon the wastes. Several small chapels have sprung up in his name, denizens of the wastes sometimes pray for his assistance in the place of their old gods. There were also rumors that some of the villages, and perhaps even the government of the Kalnuur, had been in contact with the mysterious lunar race of Moogles. Life upon the wastes was harsh and cruel. Bands of thieves, mercenaries, and pirates roved the baked and seared plains. Small villages of outcasts struggled to squeeze by under constant threat of pillaging bands of bloodthirsty scoundrels and woefully scarce resources. With no center of government or commerce, society on the ground was little more than anarchy. The Breaking of the Fellowship At first, the Kalnuur government were accepting of the refugees of the other races, allowing them to ascend to the heavens with them and take up residence in their city, thus dubbed Galax. Some Saurian, Vasil, and Kalnuur outcasts elected to remain on the ground, being uncomfortable with the new technologically advanced society that the Kalnuur nobles had developed. The end came to this brittle alliance when the criminal syndicates and pirates on the ground became powerful enough to form an alliance known as the “Dustman Pact.” Together, they infiltrated the burgeoning metropolis of Galax and began sewing the seeds of dissent from within. These pirates began leeching off of the Kalnuur technology and used this stolen knowledge to build their own airships, flying their black flags high. The “Dustmen” as they were called began gaining popularity amongst the impoverished Vasils, Saurians, and Kalnuur outcasts living in the crowded refugee camps along the dangerous outer edge of Galax. One particular band of Dustmen terrorists known as “The Black Sheep” launched violent attacks against the trading convoys and supply ships of Galax leading the Kalnuur government into an all out war on terrorism in the skies. The government began engaging in the subjugation of the lower classes in order to minimize the opposition to their reign. The Dustman Wars Under the false pretense of being a ragtag group of rebellious freedom-fighters, the Dustmen created a state of civil unrest within Galax, nearing upon all-out civil war between the poor of the outer ring and the Kalnuur upper class of the central ring. The climax of this conflict was the bombing of the central ring by a group of Vasil mages, leading to the deaths of many innocent Kalnuur nobles and nearly destroying the steam generators keeping the island afloat. This lead to the strict prohibition of all types of magic by the Kalnuur government on Galax and all associated lands and the expelling of a large number of refugees from the outer ring. This tragedy caused a great deal of tension between the races, the Kalnuur now look down upon the other races referring to them with the derogative term “Dusters”. The Mayor of Galax at the time put into enforcement some more strict immigration and segregation laws regarding people from the surface which deterred many of the poorer folk from moving up to the island in the sky. After a many years of heated naval warfare amongst the clouds, the Dustmen were finally routed back to the surface to lick their wounds. The pirates continue to raid the city from time to time using their remaining airships. The Black Sheep Strike Galax After years of relative peace in Galax, several minor cities has begun to prop up on its outskirts. The largest and most prosperous of these cities was known as Cantor. Built on a swath of stone for better building foundations, Cantor was dependant on Galax’s food supplies and natural resources. On the anniversary of Cantor’s founding, many citizens visited their relatives in Cantor from the other towns on the outer ring of Galax. Spirits were high, a crowd had formed, a perfect target. Through the loud music and excitement not a single resident of Cantor noticed the five crude airships with black flags approaching from the distance. Only once the airships were almost directly upon Cantor did the drunken watchman notice the threat, and by then it was too late. Shouting like a crazed dog, the watchman desperately tried getting the attention of the crowd, but to no success, already, black canisters, the trademark of The Black Sheep pirates, were falling upon the city limits. Only when Cantor wobbled and the sound of explosions reached the party-goers did they notice what was going on. Like a raging flood, the townspeople rushed toward Galax, away from Cantor, anything but Cantor! But already, large cracks had formed in the stone from the falling explosives, and Cantor began to slowly sink down. Most of the Kalnuur had made it across the lines of cracks and onto the relatively stable grounds of outer Galax. The Black Sheep airships continued dropping bombs all around the outside of Cantor. With no connections keeping it in touch with the rest of the land, Cantor began slowly falling and drifting away from Galax. Only when Cantor was severed from the rest of the land did the pirates leave. Drifting downward, the remainder of the Cantor residents desperately rushed below the ground to their own minor electromagnetic generator. There, they increased the intensity of the field, causing Cantor to stop falling, but already it was too late, Cantor had sunk down a considerable distance away from other land. The Struggle of the Fallen On that day, Cantor was not the only outlying town targeted, all other minor villages along the outer ring were cut off from the mainland, leaving their residents stranded with only what materials they could find for themselves. After months of waiting in desperation for news from Galax, a large airship was sent to each of the lost cities from Galax bringing news and supplies. Cantor and the other separated towns continued to develop of their own accord, but it was very difficult without resources. Gathering materials from the islands was not permitted, as the resources were scarce and the polarity of the neutron flow within the electromagnets threatened to be reversed by changing the chemical composition of the island too drastically. In order to expedite the gathering of resources, Cantor was provided with an airship for defense and transport to the surface. The capital also gave each of the separate islands independent governance by a mayor whom had jurisdiction over trade, resource gathering, and domestic affairs within their respective spheres of influence. It is a new age full of exploration, desperation, and opportunity. The industrial revolution in Galax has lead some to fabulous wealth and others to impoverished squalor. The races wait impatiently for their world to return to how it was, but things may have been changed forever. The whereabouts of the gods are unknown, magic is fading, anarchy reigns, technology is advancing exponentially; only time will tell the fate of Kalgranoon.